


The Truth Hurts

by softbutchdisaster



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adorable drugged up nicole, F/F, Flustered Waverly, Love Confessions, No-longer Oblivious Wynonna, Set between 1x10 and 1x11, Some small differences from canon, Truth Serum Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbutchdisaster/pseuds/softbutchdisaster
Summary: "Sodium Pentothal,” he explains, nodding in the direction of a certain redheaded officer, who was currently mumbling something to Doc about his moustache, and the similarities it bore to a small rodent.“Truth serum?” Waverly asked, perplexed.Dolls sighed before responding, “it wasn’t meant for her, she thought it was her tea and drank it.”“It tasted gross!” Nicole interjected, her voice slurring the more she talked.ORNicole is drugged up on truth serum and has absolutely no filter. Complete with a flustered Waverly and Oblivous Wynonna™, hilarity ensues.





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Working title, literally couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> This is set kind of between 1x10 and 1x11. Waverly and Nicole have been dating for a month or so and aren't public yet. Literally everything is the same as canon except that they have had sex in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it. Follow me on tumblr: @thesmolestofthegays

It was supposed to be like any other Tuesday when Waverly had walked into the Purgatory Police Department, arms full with binders containing detailed information she had collected over the years on the Earp curse. However, her day changed significantly when she opened the BBD office door to find her girlfriend, Nicole Haught, Handcuffed to a chair in the middle of the room. 

“Hey cutie!” The redhead yelled excitedly upon seeing the youngest Earp, her speech slurred and high-pitched. 

“What the f-“ a confused Waverly blurts, only to be interrupted by Dolls, whom she had not noticed standing across from her.

“Sodium Pentothal,” he explains, nodding in the direction of a certain redheaded officer, who was currently mumbling something to Doc about his moustache, and the similarities it bore to a small rodent. 

“Truth serum?” Waverly asked, perplexed. “I thought that was just a myth hyped up by spy novels?” It took every ounce of willpower in the youngest Earp to keep her attention on Dolls and not her adorable, drugged up girlfriend, who was currently looking at her with a mixture of fondness and giddy excitement that made her seem like a giant redheaded puppy, and left Waverly with the familiar stirring in her stomach that she had come to associate with the girl over the past month and a half. 

“In a way, yes,” Dolls continued, “the drug is used in general anaesthesia and can make its victim act as though they were intoxicated, which of course makes them more likely to tell you their secrets, but doesn’t take away their ability to lie. Luckily BBD was able to tweak the formula slightly for it to actually work.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the chemistry lesson, but that just leaves me with a bazillion more questions,” Waverly replied, frustration clear in her tone, “why did you give it to Nicole? And why is she cuffed to a chair like some criminal?!” 

Dolls sighed before responding, “it wasn’t meant for her, she thought it was her tea and drank it.” 

“It tasted gross!” Nicole interjected, her voice slurring the more she talked. Suddenly brown eyes widened with remembrance “Ohh! I got that sexy black dre-” Waverly darted across the room, her hand muffling the final words spoken by the redhead as a deep crimson blush creeped across her face. 

“That... that still doesn’t explain the handcuffs,” Waverly stuttered, trying to redirect the conversation in her flustered state. Doc, who had been casually leaning against the door of the BBD office for the majority of the conversation, sauntered in the youngest Earp’s direction. 

“You see Miss Waverly, we were using this particular concoction in order to interrogate a revenant; sort of the right-hand man of a Mr. Bobo Del Ray,” the man paused for a moment, adjusting his hat before returning his calloused hands to his belt, “Of course when it comes to biology revenants do differ from humans, and we had figured that since bullets and other means cannot cause them prolonged physical harm, that we oughta have a much stronger dosage, with perhaps a few extra ingredients and such added to ensure success.” 

“What kind of ingredients?!” Waverly exclaimed, both irritated at the boys’ stupidity and worried for the safety of her blubbering mess of a girlfriend, who was currently puckering her lips dramatically at the brunette, smacking them loudly between loud giggles and sniggers. 

“You’re so pretty! How are you so pretty?! It should be illegal! Tell her Dolls!” The officer exclaimed, chuckling softly.

“That’s classified,” the deputy marshal, choosing to completely ignore the intoxicated redhead in the centre if the room, responded in a monotone voice that best suited his expression, “So far, she hasn’t exhibited any signs of poor health, but we have no basis on what this serum could do to a human, so we have had to take a couple of precautions, which, yes, includes keeping her restrained until the solution has completely left her body.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Waverly responded, huffing slightly in defeat. She slowly made her way over to the chair in the centre of the room, getting down on her knees and resting her hands on the officer’s lap, “What were you thinking?” she chuckled lightly as she looked up to see brown puppy dog eyes fixed on her, beginning to glaze over like a child trying to hold back tears. 

“I didn’t mean to, I promise” she declared, her tone similar to a 5-year-old who had stolen a cookie, “I thought Erickson had left me a cup of that tea his always brings.” Suddenly giggling, Nicole gestured with her head for the smaller girl to come forward, leaning in to her ear to loudly whisper, “I hate coffee, Waves! It’s icky and bitter and I hate it!” after realising what the redhead is trying to tell her, Waverly joins the woman in a chorus of laughter.

“But what about all those times you came in for a cappuccino, you silly goose!” She giggled, her hands delicately smoothing over her girlfriend’s khakis. 

Nicole continued to sloppily snicker as she responded, “When I first came into Shorty’s I was so nervous to meet you,”

Waverly interrupted, “I don’t believe that, Ms. ‘I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions’, you came in all smooth and confident, and immediately swept me off my feet.” 

“I was though!” she laughed, “I had heard all around town of the ‘nicest girl in Purgatory’, and when I saw how beautiful you were from across the street I knew I had to introduce myself! But I was so nervous, after I helped you I didn’t know what to say, so I ordered the first thing I saw, and…”

“…And for the next week I kept bringing you cappuccinos and you couldn’t say no,” Waverly guessed, shaking her head slighting in amusement as the drugged-up girl eagerly nodded her head. Bringing the palm of her hand to rest softly against the girl’s cheek, Waverly chuckled, “well how about I start bringing you herbal tea in the mornings instead?” 

Although Waverly had previously thought it impossible, the heart-eyed girl got even cuter as her expression softened, letting out a happy sigh as she slurred, “I love you.” 

Just as Waverly’s eyes widened in shock, the door was kicked open to reveal a hyped up Wynonna, equipped with a large box of donuts and a tray of coffee, a way less excited Willa following. 

“Wuddup nerds,” she laughed, setting the food down and drawing peacemaker to twirl idly in her hand, “what I miss?”

“Yeah,” Willa added, “what’s up with the ginger butch cop? Is Waverly giving her girlfriend some sort of kinky lap dance or something?” At the oldest Earp’s addition to the conversation, the room became silent; Wynonna’s eyes widened as she observed the interrupted exchange between the two lovers, Waverly was gently caressing the redhead’s cheek as the other girl looked at her with what the middle Earp could only describe as love.

“Uh-oh,” Nicole loudly whispered, breaking the silence, “Waves, baby, I think we’re busted!” 

“…yeah, Nic, I think we are,” she replied

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna asked, confusion and hurt both evident in her tone.

“Um, kind of?” The youngest Earp replied, her pitch rising slightly. 

“Kind of?” She turned around to see her girlfriend on the brink of tears, “Baby, I thought you said we were girlfriends? Was I wrong? Do you not want me to be your girlfriend anymore?” Chocolate brown eyes were so filled with heartbreak it killed Waverly, who shook her head, leaning forward to give the sniffling woman a delicate peck on the lips. 

“Don’t be silly baby, of course I want to be your girlfriend,” she reassured her, booping her on the nose before standing up to face her sisters (god she was going to kill Willa). 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Wynonna asked, “I thought we were trying to be there for each other again? I thought we were trying to be sisters again?” “I know Wyn, but I was scared. It’s taken me so long to figure out and be happy with who I am,” Waverly reasoned, walking forward and placing her hand on her sister’s arm, “I just wanted to have Nicole to myself for a while, to have something I can hold on to that’s just mine,” 

“Hehe, yeaaahh you did,” Nicole added, laughing at the euphemism and being ignored by the rest of the room, who simply rolled their eyes at the intoxicated officer. 

“I guess that makes sense, it just sucks that I had to find out this giant part of who you are from Willa and not you,” Wynonna admitted, her hand coming up to awkwardly rub at the back of her neck. 

“It’s not like I wanted to tell her first,” Waverly responded, ignoring an annoyed huff the previously mentioned Earp, “she, um… she sort of walked in on us in the barn,” a large rush of colour met the girl’s face at the admission, ignoring the chuckles heard behind her from a certain restrained redhead. “Plus, it’s not like I’ve been hiding it either, you just have been completely oblivious.” 

“Yeah! Like that time you walked in on us in bed and I hid under the covers until you left!” Nicole added, chuckling, “Remember Waves? You were wearing that lacey black thi-“ a stone cold glare from the youngest Earp quickly stopped the officer mid-sentence, oh god she was in trouble when she sobered up, and not in a fun way either. 

“Ew, I do not want to hear that,” Wynonna interjected. 

“Dolls, it’s pretty clear she’s not in any danger here, just let me take her home and get her to bed and you can get on with your work,” Waverly tried to bargain

“Gross dude, she’s all drugged up.” 

“Wynonna, so not what I meant.” 

“Fine,” Dolls agreed, “just keep an eye on her breathing and call me if she so much as hiccups, Black Badge can’t have the death of a local officer on their hands,” which, following a terrifying death glare from Waverly, he added, “and of course, we like her… and stuff.”  
… 

“Hey, Wyn, could you watch Nicole for a minute while I shower? I can’t leave her on her own,”

Once back at the homestead, Waverly had struggled, but managed, to successfully undress Nicole, putting her to bed in a baggy sleepshirt, the only item of clothing in the youngest Earp’s wardrobe that would fit. 

“Ugh, fine. You owe me, though, I was just about to get my nap on,” the Middle Earp sister replied, stomping to Waverly’s room in an attempt to make a point. 

“Suuup, Haughtie,” Wynonna declared as she barged into her sister’s room and sat on the bed. Nicole was lying propped up in Waverly’s bed, her braid undone to reveal long, red curls, that were slightly clinging to her forehead with sweat. 

“Hey, top shelf!” she giggled. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, dude, but you should probably stop trying to bang me now that you’re dating my sister and all,” she awkwardly joked, chuckling slightly.

“Nah, we’re good,” Nicole replied, “I wouldn’t replace Waverly’s butt for anything in the world, when I said that I never meant it in a sexual way,” she paused to hiccup slightly, “jus’ as a friend, y’know?” 

Rolling her eyes at the literalness of the girl, Wynonna responded, “I know, Haughtshot, I was only kidding,” she paused for a second before continuing, “but just so you know, I’m not kidding about this. If you hurt her, I won’t hesitate to shoot you down with peacemaker before you even get the chance to say ‘sorry’, got it?” 

The officer’s eyes widened at the threat, her head enthusiastically nodding, “iss okay ‘nonna, I would never hurt Waverly,” as she spoke, her eyes glazed over with sadness, “if anything happened to her, I would die.” 

“Good to know, haughstuff,” she stated, patting her on the leg and getting up as Waverly walked in, her wet hair put up in a French braid and a pair of fuzzy pyjamas. "Oh, and Wynonna? I'm still waiting for our talk on that gun," she states, recieving a knowing nod in response.

As she walked out of the room, Wynonna’s hand softly reached out for her sister’s arm, “Finally picked a smart one,” she winked, affectionately tousling her hair and slapping her ass, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with some two beautiful boys named Jack and Daniels. ‘Night!” 

… 

Later that night, a tired but smitten Waverly watched over her girlfriend as she slept, softly brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead lightly before gently whispering to the sleeping girl, “I love you too, you dork.” 

Soon enough they will exchange those words when both sober and conscious, Waverly thought, but for now, an adorable giggly confession and a whispered declaration would do.


End file.
